El secreto del dragon
by soldado76
Summary: viajes recuerdos atormentan a shifu, que hara po volvera despues de ser rechasado por tigresa o se ira para emprender una nueva vida con una vieja amiga


Un mal sueño y un adiós definitivo

Después de la batalla contra sheng en Gongmen po y tigresa se hacían mas cercanos bromeaban y compartían secretos a shifu le incomodaba imaginarse a su hija con el guerrero dragón pero lo dejaba pasar ya que tigresa era feliz

Era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada en el valle de la paz

(Po): "frente a la habitación de shifu" "tocando" – maestro podemos hablar

(Shifu): panda que ocurre abriendo la puerta de su habitación

(Po): maestro shifu no puedo alcanzar la paz interior – jaaa y me le declare a tigresa y me desprecio de una manera humillante

(Shifu): panda yo me enamore pero el destino de un guerrero es luchar por el bien de la humanidad

(Po): y yo no soy parte de esa humanidad – tengo casi 28 años y aun no he tenido una novia, quiero saber que se siente ser amado por una mujer pero solo consigo el odio de aquella a quien siempre e amado

(Shifu): yo ya recorrí tu camino y te diré lo que me dijo una sabia tortuga hace ya algún tiempo "tu no buscas lo que te falta solo buscas donde debe ir"

(Po): no lo entiendo

(Shifu): lo entenderás en su momento – aun eres muy joven y te daré un consejo "cuando encuentres tu verdadero lugar lucha por el, no será fácil pero créeme que valdrá la pena y si no lo haces te arrepentirás"

(Po): gracias por el consejo maestro – me marcho del valle de la paz, necesito encontrarme a si mismo

(Shifu): pero tu eres EL GUERRERO DRAGON

(Po): se equivoca maestro shifu –yo soy po hijo del señor ping y me marcho en busca de progreso y tal vez en busca de una familia

(Shifu): comprendo po, pero dime que fue lo que te dijo tigresa

(Po): después de que confesé mi amor hacia ella solo me dijo "eres un panda gordo y torpe yo necesito aun verdadero macho a mi lado alguien con disciplina y respeto por el kung fu sin mencionar que me robaste el titulo de guerrero dragón"

(Shifu): pero eso es imposible tigresa ya se había resignado a eso

(Po): al parecer no es así – maestro – un que parezca tonto quiero entregar mi titulo de guerrero dragón a tigresa

(Shifu): eso es imposible po solo Oongwey escoge al guerrero dragón

(Po): encontré este pergamino escrito por el mismo Oongwey – dice que el guerrero dragón tiene derecho a escoger su sucesor en caso de su muerte o que puede renunciar a el con el precio de nunca regresar al valle de la paz

(Shifu); estas dispuesto a hacer algo así por tigresa

(Po): yo haría todo por tigresa y por ella hago esto – partiré para que ella recupere su vida y yo tenga una nueva

(Shifu): eres buena persona te preocupas por otros, lastima que no hay alguien que devuelva ese amor – cuando partirás po

(Po): mañana – después de despedirme de los chicos – quiero darles la noticia yo

(Shifu): tienes mucho coraje y como será la última noche en el palacio compartiré una copa contigo

(Po): no sabia que usted bebiera maestro shifu

(Shifu): solo lo hago en ocasiones que merecen ser recordadas

(Po): y que ocasión podría ser esta - pregunto – "mostrando un rostro inexpresivo"

(Shifu): el inicio del viaje de tu vida "bebiendo un pequeño baso de sake" – es hora de dormir panda, tendrás un día largo mañana

HORAS DESPUES

(Shifu): "tocando el gong" – buenos días alumnos

(5 furiosos y po): buenos días maestro

(Shifu): escuchen vayan a desayunar y luego po les dirá algo importante "retirándose"

(Tigresa): sentía un total frio que recorría toda su columna hasta llegar a la punta de su cola a cada palabra que decía shifu

(Mono): que quiere decir el maestro, po?

(Po): luego lo sabrán - por ahora vámonos a comer

(Tigresa): po – podemos hablar en privado? "mostrando un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos"

(Mantis): habla en serio – creo que esperaremos en la cocina "llevándose a los demás consigo"

(Po): me dijiste todo lo necesario ayer – no hay más que decir

(Tigresa): po, yo estaba ebria, no sabia lo que decía

(Po): piensas que soy idiota pero se cuando alguien dice la verdad y tu dijiste todo lo que sentías mejor déjalo así "mirando al piso y con una voz desmotivada" – dirigiéndose a la cocina yéndose a paso firme y decido

YA EN LA COCINA

(Mono): po y tigresa?

(Po): cállate si no quieres salir lastimado

(Grulla): que ocurre po tú nunca te habías portado así

(Víbora): lo que ocurre es que po se ira – no es así po?

(Po): y tu como lo sabes víbora

(Víbora): eso no tiene importancia – solo déjame decirte que a veces el orgullo te impide encontrar el amor

(Po): yo deje el orgullo atrás y si me iré será por amor – para que tigresa recupere su vida y el titulo que le correspondía por derecho y tal vez yo encuentre lo que tanto busco

(Mono): espera – tus amas a tigresa

(Mantis): eso lo vi venir – y desde cuando sientes eso amigo

(po): eso no importa después de todo me voy a ir – pero solo me quede para despedirme

(Grulla): entonces debes partir antes que sea más difícil

(Los 4 furiosos): adiós amigo – cuídate

(Po): los extrañare chicos y por favor víbora dale esto a tigresa y no le digas nada sobre mí retirada al menos hasta el medio día

(Shifu): estas seguro de lo que dices panda – recuerda que ya nunca podrás volver

(Po): lo se maestro – por eso este será el ultimo adiós "cuídense amigos" (dirigiéndose hacia la entrada)

(Mono): po no podrá volver maestro?

(Shifu): eso se los diré luego

(Víbora): "pensando"- debo encontrar a tigresa de inmediato

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

(Tigresa): "recostada en el árbol" que estúpida fui – nunca debí a ver bebido – e perdido al único hombre que me ama

(Víbora): tigresa tienes que venir de inmediato

(Tigresa): déjame en paz – lárgate no quiero ver a nadie "derramando lágrimas desde el fondo de su alma"

(Víbora): po se ira si no lo detienes – esta saliendo del valle ahora mismo "quería que te diera esto"

(tigresa): "arrebatándole el pergamino a víbora y leyendo a velocidad luz" – yo el maestro Oongwey he escrito este rollo en caso de la muerte del guerrero dragón original , el guerrero dragón tiene el derecho a nombrar un sucesor el cual tomara el cargo cuando el haya muerto , si el guerrero dragón decide abandonar su cargo podrá hacerlo pero nunca podrá regresar al valle de la paz – he escrito esta ley para no atar a un pobre alma a quedarse, un guerrero que se que dentro de muy poco nacerá "espero que esa alma algún día encuentre la paz total"

(Víbora): esto estaba predestinado – pero puedes cambiar el futuro

(Tigresa): y claro que lo voy a hacer limpiándose las lágrimas y corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el pueblo

A LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO

(po): "en un muelle no muy lejano del valle" buenas tardes necesito que me lleve a GongMen lo mas rápido posible le pagare bien

(Señor luang): será un honor llevar al guerrero dragón – adelante por favor siéntase como en su casa "soltando los amarres del muelle"

(Tigresa): "por favor po espérame solo un segundo más" corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían , gastando todo el aire de sus pulmones – por fin llegando al muelle – observando a po a una larga distancia alejándose en el inmenso mar azul

(Luang): disculpa ser tan inoportuno pero quisiera pedirte un autógrafo – no es para mi, es para mi hijo

(Po): hare algo mejor, visitare a tu hijo dime ¿donde esta tu hijo ahora?

(Luang): esta en Gongmen junto a mi esposa – vera somos muy humildes pero aun asi compartimos todo lo que tenemos con unos niños que viven en el orfanato donde mi esposa trabaja mi hijo debe estar con ellos

(po): entonces cumpliré el sueño de esos niños – ellos verán la ultima aparición de EL GUERRERO DRAGON

(luang): ultima aparición? – si usted es todavía muy joven, como es posible que vaya a ser su ultima aparición

(po): yo ya no soy el guerrero dragón, le acabo de entregar ese titulo a tigresa

(luang): y por que renunciaste a ser el GUERRERO DRAGON

(po): lo hice por amor a tigresa – para que tenga la vida que se merece, la vida que yo le robe "mirando continuamente el piso"

(luang): y que pudiste haber robado de la maestra tigresa?

(po): sus amigos, su hogar, su padre y su titulo de GUERRERA DRAGON

(luang): entiendo – pero dime una cosa eso será lo mejor para ti?

(po): si lo será - por que estar cerca de ella me causara dolor ya que no me ama

(luang): creo que debe dormir GUERRERO DRAGON– crucé por esa puerta y encontrara una cama, siéntase libre de usarla

(po): gracias – pero solo dígame po

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUELLE

(Tigresa): maldita sea "lanzando golpes de ira en el suelo" porque? - Porque?

(grulla): "jadeando de cansancio" tigresa el maestro shifu necesita que vayas al palacio ahora mismo

(tigresa): no me interesa lo que diga shifu

(vibora): es sobre po *desenroscándose del cuello de grulla*

(tigresa): esta bien iré – díganle a shifu que llegare en unos minutos

(grulla): entonces te veo aya *volando y alejándose*

DE VUELTA EN EL BARCO

(po): "recordaba en sueños el abrazo en Gongmen, su aventura juntos con la estatua en contra de los cocodrilos y cuando tigresa lo salvo del segundo cañonazo de sheng"

(luang): po, po despierte - ya hemos llegado a gongmen

(po): tan rápido? La ultima ves que fui tarde todo una noche en llegar

(luang): hay una serie de atajos que muy pocos conocemos – a mi me las enseño mi difunto padre

(po): lamento tu perdida

(luang): tranquilo – esta bien, después de todo es el ciclo de la vida

(po): vamos al orfanato del que me hablaste

(luang): claro – solo debes seguirme

TRAS UNOS MINUTOS DE CAMINATA

(luang): hola niños, les tengo una sorpresa – adivinen quien me acompaña hoy?

(niños): *entusiasmados* quien, quien, quien – dinos queremos saber

(po): hola niños *entrando al salón*

(lobezno): waaaaauu es el guerrero dragón

Una leopardo de las nieves se encontraba en la cocina escuchando sobre la llegada de po

(niños): si, díganos como venció a lord sheng

(po): fue muy difícil pero lo venci con mi barbarosidad

niños la comida esta servida lávense las manos y siéntense para comer - decia una linda leopardo de las nieves acompañada por una guepardo

(luang): hola song – hace mucho que no te veo

(po): song "levantándose y volteando rapidamente"

(song): poooo – te extrañe tanto *colgándose del cuello de po*

(po): cuidado song "cayendo al suelo ensima de song"

(song): perdona me entusiasme

(niños): OOOHHHHH

(una chita): hemmm ustedes son novios? – por que parece que se quieren besar

(song): QUE? – no es mi novio el es solo un amigo, si un amigo *sonrojada*

(po): niños ya escucharon lávense las manos y luego vayan a comer o si no no les cuento como venci a sheng

(niños): si , vamos a comer - mientras corrian a la mesa

que niños tan tiernos - decia el panda con cierto sonrojo por el comentario anterior

y no has pensado en tener hijos pregunto la chita

la verdad si, pero antes deberia casarme - decia el panda frotando su nuca con su pata derecha, por cierto cual es tu nombre?

me llamo zhise soy la esposa de luang

es un gusto dijo po haciendo una leve reverencia - podemos comer?

claro po esta noche tu eres nuestro invitado - decia el tigre quitandose la camisa mostrando sus musculos

EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO EN UNA CUEVA A OSCURAS

un puerta oscura se abria lentamente dejando salir a un tigre de bengala con un a cicatris en el ojo izquierdo, shifu pagaras por tu traicion - corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el valle de la paz

BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y PERDONEN SI NO ES MUY BUENO PERO ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO DÉJENME SUS CRITICAS Y CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR MAS ESTA HISTORIA


End file.
